Social networking services are designed, in part, to store and provide information about the social contacts of a user. Oftentimes, social network groups are provided within social networking services to provide information about a defined group of people, such as a family, members of a club, alumni of a university, etc. One purpose of social network groups is to store interesting content items about the interactions between members in the groups. For example, a family group might find the fact that two adult brothers had dinner together interesting. When displaying a webpage of a social network group, a web browser may display a plurality of content items associated with the social network group, such as photographs, videos, business reviews or articles. The plurality of content items may be arranged in an arbitrary order or a ranked order, where the ranking is based on chronology or interest level. One drawback of this scheme is that the arrangement of content items is not presented in a manner designed to optimize the interaction of the user with the content items. As the foregoing illustrates, a technique to display content about a social network group in a meaningful format may be desirable.